


Lake Effect Weather

by annanWaters



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanWaters/pseuds/annanWaters
Summary: Ms Potts and Agent Romanov, stuck in a blizzard.





	Lake Effect Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "snowstorm" for the 2017 Twelvetide Drabbles and the associated challenge; I'm a sucker for a good cause.

Everything had been fine until the power outage. The safehouse wasn't what Tony would call nuke-ready: the backup generator only ran the security system and some anemic emergency lights. Sub-basements tended toward chilly. Under a Chicago blizzard, it was damn near polar. Pepper expected bears. She would have welcomed bears: they sounded warm. Natasha would either kill and skin them or exercise some secret Russian bear-taming power and make them sleep on her feet. That was not a normal thought. Fatigue again.  
"Pepper." Alone, her personal spy dropped into familiarity. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I know something."


End file.
